


I Will See You Again

by TheMerlinCollective



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, I wrote this in less than 10 minutes, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMerlinCollective/pseuds/TheMerlinCollective
Summary: Merlin is tired of being alone.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	I Will See You Again

Merlin sat by the Lake of Avalon, eyes looking at the vast water full of magic. Magic danced in Merlin’s skin, it was a joyful dance. It was not the situation to be joyful. Today was the anniversary. The anniversary of the death of his soulmate.

He foolishly thought that he couldn’t get worse after having to bury Arthur in the Lake, but it somehow happened. People died off and Merlin stayed the same. He saw civilisations rise and fall, friends he made during the centuries die and magic get progressively more hidden and even more prosecuted. 

Merlin’s hope dimmed with the passing of the years and he didn’t know how to keep going. He had a destiny, a hope! A hope that was being snuffed as time made its passing, and the warlock just wanted to be home. To be with his loved ones. Arthur came to mind the first, of course. But Gaius, his mother, Gwaine, Lancelot, Gwen, Elyan, Percival, Leon… He wanted to see them, talk to them, watch them laugh…

He had almost forgotten their faces, their laughs, their jokes… everything that made them so… unique. He wanted to rest, he wanted to be free of his burden! But Fate and Destiny had other plans for him, and as Magic itself, he couldn’t disobey.

But he was human for a reason. He looked at Excalibur, bloodstained with the Last High Priestess’ magic and makes his decision. His feet are in the water, and prays to Freya to give him a proper funeral. Then, he strikes.

_“I will see you again, my friends.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!
> 
> _Blue_


End file.
